familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Magoffin County, Kentucky
Magoffin County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 13,333. Its county seat is Salyersville. The county was formed in 1860 from adjacent portions of Floyd, Johnson, and Morgan Counties and named for Beriah Magoffin who was Governor of Kentucky (1859–62). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.2%) is water. It is watered by Licking River. Adjacent counties *Morgan County (northwest) *Johnson County (northeast) *Floyd County (southeast) *Knott County (south) *Breathitt County (southwest) *Wolfe County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 13,333 people residing in the county. 98.6% were White, 0.3% Native American, 0.1% Black or African American, 0.1% Asian, 0.2% of some other race and 0.7% of two or more races. 0.7% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). As of the census of 2000, there were 13,332 people, 5,024 households, and 3,858 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 5,447 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 99.29% White, 0.15% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.08% Asian, 0.02% from other races, and 0.27% from two or more races. 0.42% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There is a significant Melungeon or Black-Dutch population in Magoffin County, known locally as the "Brown People of Magoffin County". In a 2007 study by the U.S. Census Bureau, Magoffin County, along with Mitchell County in Iowa, was cited as the U.S. county having the largest percentage of individuals in the demographic category of "Non-Hispanic white alone." There were 5,024 households out of which 37.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.90% were married couples living together, 11.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.20% were non-families. 21.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.62 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.80% under the age of 18, 10.10% from 18 to 24, 30.20% from 25 to 44, 22.40% from 45 to 64, and 10.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 97.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $19,421, and the median income for a family was $24,031. Males had a median income of $27,745 versus $18,354 for females. The per capita income for the county was $10,685. About 31.20% of families and 36.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 45.90% of those under age 18 and 29.10% of those age 65 or over. Politics Economy The last active coal mine in Magoffin County closed in 2015. Communities *Elsie *Falcon *Foraker *Fredville *Gunlock *Hendricks *Ivyton *Logville *Royalton *Salyersville (county seat) *Sublett *Swampton *Wheelersburg *Wonnie Notable residents * Jimmy Flynt, Co-Founder of Hustler magazine * Larry Flynt, publisher of Hustler magazine * Buell Kazee, folk singer, banjo player and minister See also *Big Sandy Area Development District *National Register of Historic Places listings in Magoffin County, Kentucky References External links *Magoffin County Schools *The Magoffin County Historical Society *Sandy Valley Transportation Services, Inc. *Magoffin History & Ancestry Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Magoffin County, Kentucky Category:Counties of Appalachia Category:1860 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1860